It has been a common everyday practice to customize a terminal, such as a cellular phone or PC (personal computer), by selecting a desired one of music or images recorded or stored in that terminal and using it for a particular operation of the terminal. For example, the cellular phone may be customized by setting its operation so as to automatically change a ringing melody of incoming call in response to each call of each different caller. Recently, due to the prevalence of networks, typically known as Internet, as well as to the improvements of its transmission speed, an increasing number of various systems for providing music and/or images via the networks have been made available. As a result thereof, every user of the terminal or cellular phone can download a desired piece of the music and use it as a melody of incoming call to be ringed in his or her cellular phone, or can download a desired image for use as a wallpaper on his or her PC or as a stand-by mode image in his or her cellular phone.
However, in the case where a desired data is selected from data recorded in the terminal, the number of the data recorded therein is limited, and thus, a user can not completely use different data for each of callers who gives a call to him or her. Further, an ordinary music data available only contains known existing music, which results in the user being unable to enjoy an originality of music. For those reasons, there will be the need for individual user to create a desired music, if he or she wishes to use a desired representation(s), such as music and/or images, that can fulfill his or her own purposes. But, even in that case, the user must have a certain technical knowledge or expertise sufficient to deal therewith, and therefore anyone can not easily create a desired representation.
With the above-stated shortcomings in view, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a representation generation method, a representation generation device, and a representation generation system, which are capable of generating a unique representation, such as music and/or images full of originality, in relation to a specific information, while being relatively low in costs.